


Seven (Fucking) Years (I Waited For You To Open Your Eyes)

by I_need_canon_MikaAni



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, and the usual 104th shinnanagins, basically MikaAni with the 104th mixed in, literally everyone is queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_canon_MikaAni/pseuds/I_need_canon_MikaAni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past seven years Annie has had a crush, and she gets one step closer each day.<br/>Of course it would only take her seven years for her crush to do something about how she feels.<br/>Thank The three Goddesses that patience is a virtue that Annie has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven (Fucking) Years (I Waited For You To Open Your Eyes)

1. _Ten_

Your crush on Mikasa starts on Reiner's tenth birthday when Sasha and Connie start a game of spin the bottle. It started out innocent enough. Or as innocent as a game of spin the bottle could be with Sasha and Connie in charge of the game

It went from kisses on the cheek to kisses on the nose in less than five minutes. After kisses got boring, truth or dare was the new variable. And  _that_ is how you find yourself in your current situation...

"Annie!"

You look up from playing with your jacket strings. Reiner is smiling at you with an almost terrifyingly bright sparkle in his eye.

"Truth or dare?"

You don't even bat an eye when you answer his question.

"Dare."

He grins. Full-blown grins. Like Eren when someone mentions violence. Or challenges him to wrestling. Or when Sasha and Connie when someone mentions pranks.

It is  _terrifying._

_Big mistake..._

"I dare you to hold hands with... Mikasa for the rest of the game!"

"Reiner! You just missed a golden opportunit-"

Connie's next words are cut off as Jean throws him in a choke hold. Marco starts prying his arm off of Connie's throat as Eren starts cheering and Armin and Bert ask for peace. Historia is right alongside them up until Ymir comes back in with a can of pop for the two of them to share.

"Stop!"

Everyone freezes as Reiner puts his hands back down.

"I make a change in my dare..."

"Reiner, I swear to the three goddesses if y-"

"I DARE YOU TO HOLD HANDS WITH MIKASA FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!"

Chaos errupts again.

You roll your eyes and crawl over to Mikasa. She smiles at you and holds out her right hand. You take it with your left hand and sit down beside her. Trying almost in vain to stop blood from rushing to your cheeks. Because this isn't nice.

Nope.

You aren't enjoying it.

Not one bit.

Noooope.

Mikasa  gives your hand a squeeze in what is probably supposed to be a comforting gesture, but it only seems to make the moment more embarrassing.

* * *

  _2\. Eleven_

It has been three months since Mikasa's parents died.

She is living with the Yeagers now.

Eren is her brother.

Everywhere she goes she wears a red scarf. Rumor has it is that it's one of Eren's. Rumor has it she killed three men, the same ones that killed her parents. Rumor has it she only killed one and Eren killed two. Rumour has it she's a cold, heartless, soulless automan now.

You have a hard time believing the rumors.

Mikasa is traumatized. No one could watch their parents died the way they did and not be traumatized.

You have (sympathy? pity? concern?)  _something_ for her.

No one should have to go through hardships the way she has. Especially when she was still so young. Then again it does seem a bit odd that innocence, _her_  innocence had lasted as long as it did.

But she is not cold. Now when she lives with Eren's fiery temper. He warms and burns everyone and everything around him. She is warm, not hot like Eren is, but warm. Sometimes she stands by you instead of him. To cool down? You're not sure. But you don't mind it either way.

She is not soulless either. Her personalities still there. As on her principles, values, and virtues. They are still there. Amplified in that silent wears hers.

Sometimes you wonder why she spends time with you. Armin and Eren are much more sociable than you are. When you're together you take comfort in each other's silence. Knowing that the other understands pain the way they hurt.

And Mikasa is not heartless.

Not by a long shot.

If she _was_  heartless she wouldn't be crying silent tears in your arms right now.

* * *

  _3\. Twelve_

How this happened to you're not sure. The first opponent that you sparred with was some guy named Thomas. You won 18 - 2. The second one was you versus Eren. Again you won, 22 - 0. He was too angry and unfocused to kick or punch straight at you.

Your third opponent is Mikasa. It's unexpected, but it almost makes sense. Her being in martial arts would definitely explain her improved fighting skills.

"Go!"

You hop forwards and into her space.

She jumps back and throws a round house.

You jump forward again, blocking and punching at same time. Mikasa stumbles back. You don't let up. Backspin round house, sidekick, axe kick. She blocks the axe kick and you let your leg go sideways, so that it turns into a hook kick, knocking her feet out from under her.

She hits the mat _hard_.

And you feel  _bad._

You offer her a hand up. And it is only when you have locked fingers do you realize how nice it is to hold her hand again.

* * *

 4 _. Thirteen_

 The crew gets together on the last day of summer. Printing out and comparing schedules. Middle school is a big deal. You're sixth graders now. You have to start acting like it.

Which means wearing jackets indoors. (Already doing that.) Girls stock pike make-up (blue eye shadow and blood red lipstick). Sasha has an  _ungodly_ amount of bronzer. Boys get darker jeans and new wallets.

Being thirteen years old is  _glamorous._

_Not._

You, Reiner, and Bertholdt have hit growth spurts already. Reiner is five, four. Bertholdt is five, eight. You are five, one. The three of you are the tallest in the crew.

Back to the schedules.

Eren, Armin, and Mikasa (The Shiganshina Avenue Trio) all have science together. Armin, Mikasa, Bertholdt, and Historia have math together.

English blah blah blah. Foreign languages, French, Spanish, German, Japanese, Russian. Electives, like sewing an cooking. Whatever.

"Annie, when do you have art and gym?"

You hand Armin your schedule. He's in charge of comparing and contrasting them.

"I don't know."

"That's okay! Hmm… Looks like you've got them with Mikasa!"

_Are you serious?_

"No one else…"

_What the actual hell?_

Heat rushes to your face like a flash flood.

Are you blushing? You better not be.

"But you'll be alright even if it's just the two of you."

_No! Oh my goddess. How am I supposed to focus?!_

"Okay."

He smiles.

Thank Maria for your poker face. Otherwise you don't think you could show your face to the world without Reiner or Ymir teasing you.

* * *

  _5\. Fourteen_

At the beginning of seventh grade, principal Smith called for an update on the sex ed classes. Things like sex, sexualities, and gender identities are being added in. Hange-zoe is going to be teaching, they gave up all of their science classes to do this. It's only for one trimester, but it's still something.

Seventh graders get sexualities. An hour and thirty minutes every other day for one term.

Yay.

Eighth graders get the same thing except they're learning about gender identities and sex.

Big. Whoop.

Three months later and the entire crew has their sexuality sorted out. It was a long and painful road. Full of homophobic slander and non-heteroness, but you made it and everyone has been just a little bit happier sense.

Ymir is a lesbian.

Historia is a lesbian.

Sasha is heteroromantic asexual.

Connie is heteroromantic asexual.

Jean is bi.

Marco is homoromantic, bisexual.

Eren is aromantic, homosexual.

Armin is demiromantic, demisexual, gay.

Mikasa is queer. She's not sure where she is, but she's queer.

Reiner is gay.

Bertholdt is gay.

You are a lesbian. It's no surprise to anyone who has been paying attention, but it's still nice to know.

* * *

  _6\. Fifteen_

 You are going to ask her today.

This is what? Year six? Yeah something like that. Six years of question crushing on Mikasa _fucking_ Ackerman.

She's alone right now.

Waiting outside Ms. Ral's classroom because Eren is in detention. Not even two weeks into high school and he's in detention.

  _Amazing._

"Ackerman."

She looks up at you. That's a first. Usually you're the one who looks up at her. You've had you ever since the growth spurt spurt she had last year where she grew nine _fucking_  inches. Now she towers over you at five nine.

"Yes?"

"I... uh. I, uh, wanted to err..."

Your mouth goes dry and your throat closes up as she quirks and eyebrow. Why can't you get the stupid words out?

For the love of the Goddesses you're fifteen! Asking someone out shouldn't be this hard.

"Annie?"

She's concerned... Damn it.

_Later._

"I wanted to know if you help me study for my geometry test."

"Of course."

 _I'll ask her_ later.

"Great. Thanks."

You turn away and walk back down the hallway towards the door. You can always ask her out another day, just because you failed this time it doesn't mean you will fail next time.

_"Coward."_

_I'm not a coward..._

_"Coward."_

_I'm not!_

_"You are..."_

_..._

* * *

  _7\. Sixteen_

 She comes to find you during lunch, fidgeting an awkward. (It is the second month of Sophomore year, and you'd think that someone that is adaptive as she is already would have already found confidence and peace in their environment.) It doesn't fit her. Her twitching fingers are like a crooked picture frame in the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

It doesn't look  _right._

_Why do you look so vulnerable?_

Then it hits you.

Mikasa looks  _anxious._

"Annie?"

"Yeah?"

Why does your name sound so nice on her tongue?

"Would you like to go out with me?"

It takes you a minute to get it together. Because Mikasa is asking you out?

Holy shit.

"Like on a date?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

"Garrison Regiment tomorrow night?"

"Sure. Seven?"

"Yeah."

"I'll pick you up."

Your forwardness surprises both of you.

"I mean since I can drive. Without an adult in the car."

She smiles. Full blown relieved smile. It looks  _pretty_ on her.

"Sounds good."

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of adding in a bonus part or something like an epilogue. Them on their date and talking about how they feel about each other, because that's just who they are. I have an idea for one right now and if you guys want me to post it I will, but I'll probably reread it and rewrite it about a dozen times before I actually post it, so it might take me awhile...  
> I AM working on part 3 of Ceremonials it's taking much longer than I thought it would but I am making progress and I would like to thank you if you are still reading my works. It really means a lot to me that you're still sticking with me I have another work in the process of being written.  
> It should be out by the end of this month or by early July. I hope you like to this if you didn't let me know or if you have any way to help me improve my writing style that would be appreciated.  
> As always thank you for reading and I will see you next time.  
> 


End file.
